Hollow Knight OneShot: Tears and Dirt
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: A simple one shot, where the Dung Defender tells the Knight of a simple encounter with Isma, back when he was Ogrim, one of the Five Knights.


Hollow Knight: Tears and Dirt

The Knight had taken a break on his quest to visit the Dung Defender.

The Knight was drawn to the beetles company, and took the time to visit the lonely knight as he sat in the large room where they first met one another.

As the Knight approached, the defender took notice.

DD, "ah, hello little knight. I see you've come to visit, eh?"

The Knight nodded at the large red beetle.

The Knight did wonder though, _what happened to his armor, to turn it from white, to red?_

The beetle seemed to notice the knights tilted head.

DD, "I'm guessing, due to your head's position, you have a question?"

The Knight nodded.

DD, "hmmm? Is it about my dung?"

The Knight shook his head no.

DD, "My tall stature?"

No.

DD, "My armor?"

Yes.

The Knight nodded this time.

DD, "well, I do have a story that leads to an explanation. Would you like to hear it?"

The Knight nodded.

DD, "great! Truth be told, my armor was not always this red. That was a long time ago. Back when I had another name…."

* * *

The City of Tears.

One of the largest places in Hollow-Nest, and also one of the more peaceful places.

The one problem was that it was always raining. 24/7.

365 days a year.

And one individual was currently running through the rain as fast as he could, in fear of his pure white armor rusting into a deep red.

This was Ogrim.

One of the powerful knights that served the King of Hallownest.

He was trying to avoid the rain as he made his way to the nearby Stag Station. He couldn't help but slip on the slick ground, landing on his stomach, his face hitting the ground.

As Ogrim carefully pushed himself up, he noticed a hand in front of his face.

_"Need help?"_

Ogrim looked up to see one of his fellow knights.

Isma.

She was in her usual plant like attire, with a curved leaf over her head, allowing her to remain high and dry.

Ogrim took her hand, and was amazed at her strength as he was quickly brought to his feet.

Ogrim, "many thanks Isma. The rain here has made the road very slick."

Isma, "I assumed it would. For my whole life here in Hallownest, I've seen the rain in this city. And it has never stopped. Not even for a single second."

Ogrim, "tis foolish of me to try and run in this weather. I was in a hurry to get to the nearest Stag Station. The king wanted to meet with me on a new type of odor he's discovered."

Isma, "might I join you there? The White Lady requested I bring her this…"

She pulled out a small and delicate flower from behind her.

Ogrim, "I'm guessing it's from her Gardens?"

Isma, "correct. Oh, and I think you'll need this."

She pulled out another umbrella leaf, and handed it to Ogrim.

Isma, "just because I would like your armor to have a more red color, doesn't mean the King will."

Ogrim, "many thanks Isma."

Ogrim continued his walk to the station, with Isma now in tow.

Their umbrellas helped block the rain around them.

Over time, the two often walked together in the rain, blocking it with their large leaf umbrellas.

But then came the day of the infection.

The day the Hollow Knight was locked away.

Ogrim was sent away to the sewers.

On his way, he wasn't able to walk with his companion. And oh, how he wished they could've walked together one last time.

As he walked one his lonely path, Ogrim left his umbrella at his side, letting the rain hit his armor.

And when he had finally gotten to the sewers, his armor seemed a darker, more red shade, than before.

* * *

DD, aka: Ogrim, "I miss my dear friend. And those words she said to me stuck with me. I let my once pure white armor turn to a dark shade of crimson. I only wish she could see with armor of mine for herself ..."

The Knight rubbed his large friends shoulder as the two sat in silence.

The Knight now knew how this knight came to be.

How he came from a city if tears, to a room of dirt.

The End.

* * *

**One thing I took notice of in the game is that there's plenty of fanart of Isma and Ogrim together, but there isn't really any fanfic of them together. I just thought I would write a quick one shot about these two. The scenario was pretty simple, the two of them bonding while hiding from the rain. And thus, I hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
